


Dump Doyle

by Rospberry



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10248767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Doyle has just been dumped and Bodie wonders why. Random, short little ficlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another random bit of old writing from the depths of my computer.

"So she dumped you?"

Doyle nodded, curls bobbing up and down. "Yeah. Thought I spent way too much time with you."

Bodie looked at him with a frown. "Eh? What's wrong with spending time with your mates?"

At this, Doyle took a sudden, very intense interest in his pint. "She suggested we were a bit more than mates..." he mumbled.

"A bit more than-" And then Bodie understood. "What the hell gave her that idea?"

"Dunno," Doyle replied, his cheeks reddening.

Bodie looked at him suspiciously. "You're hiding something."

"Just leave it, Bodie. S'not important."

"C'mon. It can't be that bad." Bodie nudged him playfully with an elbow. "You mutter my name in your sleep or something?" Doyle's face reddened even more and Bodie's grin faded. "Doyle?"

Doyle sighed heavily and looked up. "Fine. I'll tell you, but just remember you made me."

"Jesus, Doyle, just spit it out, the suspense is killing me."

"Fine," Doyle snapped. "If you really want to know, I called her Bodie when we were...when we were..." He couldn't say it.

Bodie's eye's widened. "Really?"

Doyle nodded and stared back down at his glass, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Knew you couldn't resist my charms, mate."

Doyle's head jerked up and he stared at Bodie in confusion. "Eh?"

Bodie was smirking. "Took you bloody long enough. Been waiting for ages for you to say something."

"Have you?" This conversation had taken a twist that Doyle was struggling to comprehend. Bodie couldn't mean-

"Good thing she dumped you really."

"Eh?"

"Well, I was thinking that we really don't spend enough time together." Bodie flicked an eyebrow suggestively. "Don't see enough of you."

Doyle gathered his wits and slowly started to smile. "Yeah, I do see your point."

Bodie looked quickly around and leaned close to plant a quick kiss on Doyle's lips. "Knew you would, sunshine. Knew you would."


End file.
